This invention relates to a defensive projecting device as used, for example, for defending tanks. The device comprises a plurality of projectors which are attached at suitable locations to the exterior of the tank, and projectiles inserted into the projectors and which include a propellant charge and an active charge, the latter usually being a smoke charge. The projectiles are electrically ignited from inside the tank where ignition contacts, which make contact with contact rings located on the projectile shell, are disposed in the projector.
Ignition systems are also known which have no contacts namely, inductive ignition systems. The electric energy received by means of contacts or without contacts is used in projectiles to ignite the propellant charge such that the hot propellant gases in turn ignite the active charge by means of a pyrotechnical igniter train with a delay element.
The safety and effectiveness of the protective measures for such projecting devices are of special importance. It must be assured that the active charge does not ignite in the projector (barrel safety) or in the vicinity of the barrel muzzle (pre-barrel safety and trajectory safety), and the latter must not occur even if the projectile impacts an impediment (such as a tree) before reaching its specified range. These safety problems result, moreover, even if the active charge is not ignited by a pyrotechnical igniter train but rather by an impact fuse. The effectiveness of the safety measures depends, firstly, on the projectile's accuracy of firing and, secondly, on the time span between the instant the projectile is fired and the occurence of the protection such as, for example, the formation of the smoke cloud.
With present projecting devices, the projectile is usually fired at a 45.degree. angle relative to the horizontal, so that the trajectory of the projectile is quite steep which thereby leads to a comparatively long flight time. This results in delayed effectiveness and additionally causes problems in assuring that the active charge becomes effective precisely at the desired height above the ground because in the steep falling phase of its trajectory the projectile travels at a high speed resulting in the smallest deviations from the instant of igniting having a significant impact. However, with the further development of attack measures the projective measures must be improved, in particular, to provide that the defense actions occur faster than before. For this reason attempts have been made to proceed from the previously steep trajectories to significantly flatter trajectories, in particular, down to 10.degree. from the horizontal. In such manner, not only is the flight duration significantly reduced, but also the maintenance of the desired effective height over the ground is facilitated. However, it becomes more difficult to maintain the accuracy of firing in the horizontal reach and above all causes problems to assure safety, in particular, the pre-barrel and trajectory safety. In so doing, it should be taken into consideration that for example, for a tank defensive system the firing range of the projectiles should be 40 to 50 meters, this distance being traveled in the shortest period of time by the projectile on a flat trajectory. Tests have shown that with present pyrotechnical igniter trains it is hardly possible to assure the requisite safety and the desired accuracy of firing.